The Show Must Go On
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Destiel/AHS Freak Show AU- Castiel and Jimmy are the conjoined Novak twins. Dean was born with both male and female parts, and works at the Kansas Freak Show. When the twins find themselves working there, there's an instant attraction to Dean; but with a killer clown about and cop threats to shut them down, can the show still go on, and can the three find love for the first time?
1. Prologue

Cas and Jimmy Novak were completely normal identical twins; normal in every way, except for one thing. They were conjoined.

One body- two heads. The two of them, now fairly grown up, had lived their lives as normally as they could- each interested in something different like normal individual brothers would be. Their lifestyle differed from normalcy when it came to sociability, though. For their whole lives, they'd been kept away from the rest of society, inside their father's house far out in the Kansas countryside where he owns Cain's Bee Farm. Cas could live with the exile, or he had learned to at least, but Jimmy just couldn't stand it- he read magazines and regularly dreamed of having a real life.

It seemed to the two brothers that they would never get out to legitimately see civilization… Cain just wouldn't let them, keeping them locked up like monsters. But were they really monsters?

They were starting to believe they were.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Features an appearance by someone from AHS :)**

"Finish your plate," Cain said gruffly, motioning across the table at Cas and Jimmy's half-finished dinner, "You're too thin, and if you die of malnutrition, I'm the one who has to hide the body." Jimmy looked down at the plate, but Cas was staring off out the window.

"Dad?" Jimmy suddenly started, "There's this new movie at the cinema… I read about it in the paper. It looks so romantic… and, well… I'd love to go see it. I mean, we've never even been!"

Cain glared at him. "You know you can't do that, and you know damn well why. Stop bothering me with stupid questions." Jimmy looked down, and Cas spoke up. "Can we at least tend to the bees? Surely we can go that far out. I find them enthralling."

Cain was silent. "I don't have a bee-mask big enough for the both of you," he said, somewhat mockingly, and Cas sighed. "That's not why you're declining my request." "Castiel, I don't want to go through this again, not right now-" "Father, I wish you would stop treating us like outcasts! We're 22, we deserve a chance to go and see what's really out there."

"Don't you get it?" Cain snapped, "You two _are_ outcasts! You're freaks!" He rubbed his temples, and went back to cutting his meatloaf.

Castiel looked up at him. "It wasn't our fault she died, you know." Cain slammed his fork down, and Jimmy cringed.

 _Why do you have to go and start things with him?_ Jimmy thought to Castiel, and Cas frowned. _Keep quiet, I'll handle it._ Since the two were joined, they could communicate with each other through thoughts alone, even have the same dreams. It was both a blessing and a curse sometimes.

"We don't talk about that, boy," Cain growled, "I thought I made that clear." His eyes wandered over to the photograph he kept of their mother, Collette, on the mantle. "Then stop blaming us," Cas replied calmly. "Your mother would still be alive if it weren't for you!" Cain barked, "What woman can withstand giving birth to a two-headed deformity?! My Collette," he sniffed, staring at the picture in longing, "All because of you."

He took a deep breath. "Don't dare ask again if you can do normal things. Because you can never be normal. Not ever. People will take one look at you and scream."

"Then we'll run away!" Jimmy spoke up, and Cas closed his eyes, breathing through his nose.

 _I said, I'll handle this._

 _I'm helping!_

 _You're antagonizing._

Cain glared at them. "Who do you have without me? Hm? No one!" Jimmy bit his lip, but Cas was glaring right back at him. Then Cain shook his head. "After all I've done for you… protecting you from the cruelty of the world. You know what I should do for you unappreciative little brats? I should send you to a prison! Or some mental facility, where they'll keep you alive only to test you and dissect you… that'll teach you!"

Castiel could feel himself shaking as he listened to Cain's threats, and his hand started to move.

 _Cas. Don't…_

 _Just keep quiet, Jimmy._

 _No, Cas, don't-!_

"Wouldn't they just love you there?! You'll be really happy. I'll send a letter tomorrow, should I then? I've been wanting to get rid of you freaks since the day I saw you- you'll never be loved! You'll never-"

Castiel grabbed the knife, and slashed it across Cain's throat before he could go any further. Jimmy gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, and Cas watched as their father struggled for a second, then fell to the floor, the cream carpet around him beginning to turn red.

"Castiel!" Jimmy moaned, "You… you killed him!" "I did." "How could you?! Killing's a sin, you know!" "You read that bible too much." "Cas, just what are we gonna do now?! You heard what he said… we're freaks, nobody's going to help us!"

Cas looked up from the body grimly. "We have to run. Police hate people like us already, freak _and_ murderer just screams immediate arrest and a lifetime in jail, getting beaten and kicked around by offenders twice our size. We have to leave right now." Jimmy followed his gaze, and sighed, passing a silent goodbye to the only home they had known and grown up in for the past 22 years.

* * *

"This… shouldn't be possible," Nurse Milton said, covering her mouth as she read the scan reports. "Now, I'da said the same thing if I hadn't seen the thing with my own eyes," Dr. Zach said, "But here it is. Right in front of me… one heart, four kidneys… and two heads."

Nurse Milton shuddered, and crossed herself as she set the papers down. "W-where did you find them?" "Cops brought them in. Said they found them making their way down a rural street and brought them here."

Over in their hospital bed, Cas roused, looking around through bleary eyes. Jimmy was asleep- Cas could tell even without looking, by his steady breath and uncharacteristically peaceful silence. He touched him lightly on the shoulder, and Jimmy woke up.

"Where are we?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes. "The hospital," Cas replied softly, "Don't worry, not a mental penitentiary or anything like that, I'm sure… but they found us walking, remember? I told them we were leaving home. I guess we must have been sedated."

Jimmy brushed his hand through his black hair. "Do you think they know?" "No. Don't bring it up, and no one will find out." Jimmy nodded. Then he groaned. "My head hurts!" "I know," Cas deadpanned, for he could feel the pain through his twin. Jimmy turned, and frowned.

Just then, the door clicked open, and both brothers looked over.

In walked a nurse with curly blonde hair, boobs too big for her own good, and a face that looked like it was painted on with makeup. She immediately came and sat down, and Cas could tell there was something off about her already.

"Darlings," she began with in a thick drawl, "You look wonderful. Just magnificent…" She ran her eyes over them. Cas frowned at the sudden intrusion. "Who are you?" The woman chuckled. "Does my uniform not give that away?" Cas narrowed his eyes. "You're not a nurse." The woman let out a full laugh. "Now, now, you should know who I am. Do you not get out at all?" Jimmy laughed a little, and she looked down. "My mistake, I assume not. My lovelies, I'm Elsa May. I am here to help you."

Jimmy looked relieved, but Cas remained sceptic. "With what?" he asked. "I have come to help you _live_ , my beauty," she smiled, cupping his face, but the more sensible twin leaned out of it. She held her smile. "That is what you want, is it not? To live?" "Is it ever," Jimmy huffed, but Cas sent him a mental, _Enough!_

"We don't wish for any help from anyone," Cas informed her. "Then you wish to spend the rest of your days in an institution such as this one, hm?" she asked, voice never wavering from gentle patience. Jimmy glanced over at Cas, thinking insistently, _Hear her out?_ Cas' lips formed a tight line. _Very well._

"I know a place," Elsa started, and the two looked back to her, "Where there are people like you. They perform, they are _proud_ of who they are, just as you handsome young things should be."

There was a pensive silence. "What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked in curiosity. "A show. Just outside of town. You will be right at home there; you will… fit in." _She's full of shit_ , Cas thought, glaring, and Jimmy sighed. _Don't swear, it's unholy._

He spoke aloud, "We never fit in." Elsa just smiled mysteriously. "Trust me."

Suddenly, Jimmy paused, paralyzed.

 _Do you think she knows we killed Dad?_

 _If she does, she doesn't seem to care._

"Why should we make fools of ourselves, performing like monkeys?" Cas asked, and Elsa hummed. "Darling, performance is all about expression! One does not even need to perform if one is beautiful." "We're not very nice to look at," Jimmy commented, "I mean, our faces may be nice, but… you're obviously lying." "Ah, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Forgive my asking, but- have you had many… partners, in the past?"

"Partners?" Jimmy asked, "Like, for sexual encounters?" Elsa nodded. "Well, no..." "Self-pleasure?" Jimmy looked around, then back at Elsa, grinning. "It's wicked, I know, and I'll go to hell for it… but I do it all the time… It's just so hard _not_ to! Cas is such a stiff, he pretends he can't feel it. But I can tell he loves it when we c-"

"Jimmy!" Cas snapped, hitting him, and Jimmy shut his mouth, turning away. Elsa just smiled. "You will have many admirers one day… for you, my dear boys… I see fame and riches in your future."

Jimmy looked at Cas. _Please?_

 _I am reluctant to follow this strange woman, Jimmy._

 _Well, she is a little different. But I think she's interesting. She seems to really understand us!_

 _She could be setting us up for slavery for all you know._

 _Do you want to stay cooped up here for tests and probing every day for the rest of our life, Castiel?_

There was some pause before Elsa raised an expectant eyebrow with a sly smile by the door. "Well?"

So the two rose, following Elsa out in a covert fashion, attempting to avoid being sighted by any hospital staff as they went off to whatever strange new place they were bound for.

* * *

Nine year old Benjamin Braeden stared at the ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep, sort of because of being either too hot or too cold, but mostly because of the new scary movie he had watched in the theatre earlier that day, "Ghost Ship".

He flipped over, getting a view out the window with half of his curtains pulled back. Ben squinted as he made out the shadow of something… someone. A clown!

There was a clown by the bush in his yard! He had a dirty white costume on with a manic mask covering his mouth, a nametag on, that Ben could faintly read that said, 'Plucky', and purple and green hair skewing everywhere.

Ben gasped, and scrambled up, running out to his mom's room. "Mom… _mom_!" he whispered, shaking her awake. Lisa Braeden groaned.

"What is it, honey?" "There's a clown outside my window!" Lisa frowned, sitting up slowly. "What? Are you sure you didn't just dream it?" she asked, yawning. Ben shook his head. "He was standing right by the bush, I swear!"

Lisa sighed, and got up, following Ben to his room. But when they looked out the window, there was nothing there but the bush and noises made by crickets.

Lisa ruffled Ben's hair. "Go back to sleep, sweetie. I don't see a clown." "But-" "No buts. It's two in the morning, go back to sleep. Oh, and no more spooky movies for you!" She made her way back to her bedroom, shaking her head with a smile. She wondered why kids were so afraid of clowns.

Ben got back into bed, frowning. He _had_ seen that clown, he was sure of it. So he decided to get up and check one more time. But as he was getting up, he heard a horrific scream coming from his mom's room, and heavy footsteps thudding toward his room. He shivered in fear, but didn't have time to hide, as there, in his doorway, was the clown, covered in blood.

Ben tried to scream, but the clown dragged him out. The last thing Ben saw before he was knocked out was his mother's lifeless body in the hallway.

* * *

The next day, it was early afternoon, just gone one o'clock. Claire and her friend Krissy were biking in the forest.

"So, I told him I would see him _next_ weekend because I was going to the 'bowling place' with the girls, and he totally blew his top!" Krissy laughed. Claire giggled. "Your mom falls for that bowling trick every time- little does she know, we're going out to get drunk. But seriously, have you ever considered that your boyfriend is too controlling?" "Yeah, but he's so cute, though. He's a real dreamboat, got a neat ride too." Claire rolled her eyes, and stopped.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to fill up our water, there's a spring over there." "Okay," her friend replied.

Suddenly, Krissy heard rustling behind her. She turned, and jumped when she saw a clown.

Then she smirked. "Very funny, Cole. Did Randy put you up to this? I told you _next_ weekend, dummy!" She slapped the clown's chest lightly with the back of her hand, grinning. "Or maybe it was Adam that put you up to it? Claire said he was with family this weekend. How did you even find us?"

The clown made no move, and didn't say anything. Krissy's smile faltered, and she shifted. "Clowns are dumb, Cole." She studied him closer. He didn't look like normal clowns did, his outfit was a lot dirtier, and the dark red dots on his costume weren't very conventional.

"Did you get taller or somethin'?" she asked hesitantly. The clown continued to stare in silence, and Krissy frowned. "Uh… fine. Do a trick or something, hot shot."

The clown pulled out a couple of flowers, presenting them to her and bowing. Krissy laughed. "Where'd you get those?" The clown didn't answer. She huffed. "Okay, joke's over. You're really freaking me out with the whole not talking thing." The clown stared. "Hey! You hear me?! Answer!"

Just then, the clown reached right into his bag, and pulled out a mallet, swinging it right into her neck and cutting her head clean off. He stuffed the head into his bag, and then, Claire came back.

"Hey, Krissy- whaddya think of me letting Adam pop my-" she grinned, then stopped short as she took in her surroundings. Then she screamed, tried to run, but the clown rushed her, throwing the blonde over his shoulder kicking and screaming.

* * *

The car came to a rolling stop, and Cas and Jimmy looked around. They were at some sort of carnival ground, with a boarded up sign by the road that read 'Camp Chitaqua,' obviously where it used to be. There were banners of different strange-looking people up, lining the pathway in, and a giant, demonic looking red face at the gates that people walked through to enter.

They got out, and Elsa guided them through the front.

"Are you ready to meet my monsters? You'll find you have much more in common than you think, ma gentilles amis." Castiel looked reluctant, but he could tell Jimmy was extremely curious, even excited, so he kept his mouth shut.

They went in, and it was a sight to see. The morning sun was just rising by the river, as they had been driving all night so nobody would realize or tail their escape. It was a campground of sorts, with decorated tents, flashy lights, a ferris wheel, and a merry go round.

 _It looks alright._

 _You're just being optimistic._

 _Well, someone has to be, after you killed our only relative._

 _He had it coming. But we can do better than this._

 _Don't you see? Maybe God wanted it this way! We're beautiful to him, you know._

 _I'm sorry, Jimmy, I know you're devout and all, but I don't buy that. If you would take your nose out of your religion, you would realize that God doesn't exist. If he did, and he actually had a heart, he wouldn't have made us like this. Not ever._

Jimmy was silent.

They looked around some more. There was also a trailer, which somebody just walked out of.

"Well, I'll be damned," a (woman?) said. She sounded and looked otherwise female, except for one slight discrepancy- she had a beard. Jimmy did a double take.

"Where the hell did you find these two?" she laughed. "They were involved in an… unfortunate turn of events where they used to live," Elsa said, smiling wryly.

"Pleased to meet you," Jimmy said, extending a hand. Cas narrowed his eyes, but the woman went in for a hug, wrapping them tight. "I'm Ellen, huns," she grinned, "So you're thinkin' of joining the circus?" "Our establishment is far from a 'circus,' Ms. Harvelle," Elsa tutted, "We are stars…" (it came out like staaahs), "We entertain in sophistication…"

 _This woman really_ is _a nut_ , Jimmy thought to Cas, and Cas glared back. _You're the one who insisted we come here._

"Why the long face?" Ellen asked Cas. "My brother is being somewhat of a nuisance," he grumbled. "Me?" Jimmy cried. Ellen smiled. "Follow Elsa there- she'll give you the run down of the place, if you choose to stay. And huns?" she murmured, "Don't let anyone scare y'off. We're a rough bunch 'round here… 'specially Dean. Now he's tough around the edges, but he's really a softie."

They nodded, going on to the main tent area.

"Follow me," Elsa said, beckoning them, "Most everyone will be out and about this time of day, my darlings… please. Make yourselves at home."

The flamboyant woman kept an eye on them as they looked at each other, then around, sitting down at a table.

"Well, look at this," a drawling, Louisiana voice said, approaching the table, "What an interesting pair you… two? Are." Cas and Jimmy looked up, and saw a man with a black cap and a short beard leaning against the table. The man grinned, showing off teeth as sharp as tiny knives.

"Hey, hey, new guys?!" a voice said, and the two realized it was coming from below the table, where a man so short he didn't even reach it was standing. "Nobody tells me anything around here!"

"That's because nobody can find you, Gabe," an intimidatingly tall man laughed, and the shorter one scowled up. "Shove it, Samsquatch." The tall man lifted the short one onto his shoulders, laughing more as the small one swatted his head.

"Fresh meat… morning, sunshines," a woman with long red hair and red lips mused, taking a seat across from them. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit, with nails long and as red as her lips.

"Leave them alone!" a girl with short black hair said, "They're probably petrified of us." "Us?" Gabriel protested, "Get a look at them!" Castiel cleared his throat.

"Um… we're Castiel and Jimmy Novak." "The Novak twins," Jimmy added. "I'm Tessa," the black haired girl smiled, "You probably can't tell off the bat, but…" she got up, and demonstrated, bending completely back and bringing her head through her legs. "I'm freakishly flexible."

"Hey- I'm Sam Wesson," the tall guy said, jutting out a hand. "He's big, but he's really nice," Tessa assured. "Gabriel," the little one smirked.

"His bark is worse than his bite," Benny chuckled, "I'm Benny Lafitte. Born and raised in the bayou, moved out here to one of the last standing freak shows once I realized I could make a future with my, eh… situation."

"I'm Abaddon," the redhead smiled slyly, fixing them with an intense stare, "I've got extra layers of skin, so I can burn… literally." The twins smiled at all of them.

 _Didn't Ellen say something about a Dean…?_

 _I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention._

"You thinking of staying?" Sam smiled, interrupting their thoughts and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Castiel sighed. "To be quite honest, we have nowhere else to go. Our home life was… compromised." Benny let out a laugh. "So was mine. You know what I did to my family?"

Jimmy gulped.

"I was tired of listening to the same word over and over… _freak_. So one day I took the old axe from out back… let's just say that mama's white table cloth wasn't white no more," he grinned, and Cas exhaled. "Yes, well… us, we were never let out. We couldn't go anywhere."

"So what, are you looking for a pity party?" a new voice said, and they all turned to the opening of the tent, where a built young man with light brown hair was wiping grease off of his hands. His eyes were bright green, and the shirt he was wearing hugged tightly to his muscles.

 _He's a dreamboat_ , Jimmy thought. Cas was trying to think of something to say back, like scolding his brother for being such a space cadet like he usually was, but he, too, was having trouble speaking.

"Huh? You guys can talk, right? Or is that your freak thing- you got no voice box?"

Jimmy was too busy licking his lips to reply, so Cas scrambled for words. "N-No… we can talk." "Yeah, we can," Jimmy breathed, awestruck, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Jimmy." "I'm Castiel," Cas nodded, looking down.

Dean looked back and forth between them, and said, "Why don't you two just get an operation to cut one of you off? Make ya whole?" Cas felt Jimmy's emotions pang, and they were a mix of hurt and disappointment, his own irritance flaring up a little.

"Why don't YOU get that sex reassignment surgery, huh Dean?!" Ellen's voice rang out as she came in.

Cas and Jimmy turned back to the man, realizing that _this_ was Dean. The formerly tough-mouthed guy was now blushing pink all the way up to his neck. "Fuck off, Ellen." "Is that any way to talk to the one who raised you from a boy?"

Dean just grumbled back, rubbing his neck.

"What does she mean?" Cas asked, and Dean turned to them. "Well, I guess the jury's out. That's my thing… I've got one of each, if you catch my drift."

"It's a blessing," Abaddon grinned, sending Dean a wink, who shrugged. "It's a curse to me. As you can see, I'm just as much of a man as the rest of 'em… but I can't win with girls or guys… if they've got any sense, they take one look at my body, and take off running."

"They must be nuts!" Jimmy said, then clamped his mouth shut, hearing Dean chuckle. "You have… both male and female reproductive organs?" Cas asked, and Jimmy's eyebrows went up. "No kidding?!" Dean grinned a little. "No kidding. Luck of the litter, I guess."

"I guess that gives you a range of options for masturbation," Gabriel noted, and Dean glared at him. "Shaddup…" his eyes flickered over to Cas and Jimmy, licking over his lips a little, "But he's not wrong." His eyes ran over their body, and suddenly, Cas felt underdressed. Jimmy grinned, Cas swallowed.

"Why do you perform?" Cas asked, genuinely curious, because if Dean was so shy about his intersexuality, why was he showing it off?

Dean shrugged. "Like anybody here, I just wanted out of the heckling, the name calling… I'm a guy, a guy's gotta get around once in a while or he'll go crazy. But people aren't generally credible. Once word gets out, you know… it spreads like fire. Here, I mean… I've got something to do. Performing's not the worst, you know. You get used to it. Gives you something to do, keeps you from going insane."

"Or it _drives_ you insane," Abaddon smiled, and the two took a deep breath. "Don't worry," Tessa smiled softly, placing her hand on theirs, "Like Dean said, you'll get used to it."

This place was crazy… but it looked like it would be what Cas and Jimmy called home for now. And with someone like Dean around- things might just be more than a little interesting.

As the Novak twins were consumed in conversation, Dean approached Ellen. "You know what this is, right?" Ellen looked at him, sighing. "I got an idea." "This is Elsa's big idea of a headline act. And those two are a god damn ticket seller if I've ever seen one, but they shouldn't be here. This life… it's the worst. It's just cruel for Elsa to bring them here."

"Well, gives them something to do, like you said." "I'm full of shit, you know that," Dean huffed, and shook his head. "Look," Ellen said, "the best you can do is let them adjust and make their own way. They'll at least be looked after here."

Dean stared at Cas and Jimmy. "Yeah."

Something about the two… captivated Dean. Both of them were so attractive, with an almost timeless handsomeness in their blue eyes and black hair. Now was a very inopportune time for Dean to get wet, or hard, or both; but watching them definitely made him think…

The thing was, he didn't want to see them have to endure flaunting their insecurities to an audience… but maybe be believed his own stuff. They'd get used to it- at least he hoped they would, so they could really enjoy themselves. Hopefully in his company.


	3. Chapter 2

Somewhere in a grassy area, a ways out of town, Claire and Ben woke up in a cage. It wasn't like a prison; it was a literal _cage,_ overgrown weeds sprouting around their feet.

Ben groaned as he came to, eyes widening as he realized where he was.

"W-where are we?" Claire asked apprehensively, shaking her head. "I don't know… what do you remember?" Ben asked quietly. "I… was biking with my friend…" She suddenly remembered.

"Oh god… the-" "Clown," Ben finished, swallowing in fear. "Is he here?" Claire asked. "I don't know," Ben repeated, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Claire sighed, and sat up. "Listen… hey, kid. It's okay. Your parents are going to find you, or something. We'll get out of here." Ben looked at her. "He killed my mom."

Claire's eyes widened, and she fell back against the wall, letting out a breath.

Just then, the door to the area they were in, which seemed to be a messy trailer, swung open, crashing. The clown walked in, carrying his bag and something else, and the two scrambled back against the wall. He then sat down outside the cage door, and presented a small wind up soldier, showing Ben. Ben frowned, and looked down at it.

He watched as it got closer and closer, whirring as it took each step. Everything was so quiet, the soldier marching on, when suddenly, the clown snatched it up, and pulled a head from his bag, slamming it against the cage. Claire gasped, starting to sob, and Ben flew back, huddling in the corner.

"Why are you doing this?" Claire whimpered, then she hit the cage and yelled, "WHY?!" The clown just stared, and dropped the head to face them, walking back out and slamming the door again.

"So, Cas and Jimmy," Ellen said in her southern-like drawl, "You've never worked a show in your lives, am I right?" Jimmy nodded and Cas shook his head. Then they looked at each other sheepishly. "What we mean is, yes, you're right, no, we haven't," Cas said. "Well, we're gonna have to give you something to do. You can't just sit there and look pretty, you've got to have an act." "An act? Like a talent?" Jimmy asked, "We're not talented at much anything."

"We can easily change that," Elsa said, and sat down at the piano. "Have you ever tried singing?"

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah. And you don't want to hear it." "It is definitely not our strong suit," Cas agreed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let me hear you try," Elsa insisted, and Jimmy sighed.

"Hey," Dean said, getting up from a nearby bench, "Sing anything you want. Just…" he thought of something. "Maybe pretend you're singing to me, alright? Only me, no one else. No one's gonna laugh or anything." Jimmy sighed, blissfully smiling at his offer, and nodded.

"_"

Jimmy's voice was alright- until Cas joined in, and their harmony became amazing. Castiel's voice was like an angel's… it was clear, and strong, and Dean believed every word of the song that was being sang to him. Which he quickly shook off, because that was way too girly.

When they were done, everyone began to clap simultaneously. "Can't sing?" Elsa smirked, "I believe you were not being all that truthful." Cas blushed, and Jimmy looked over at his brother, and all the people applauding. He knew it wasn't for him… Cas had sounded wonderful. And now, he was upstaging him.

He sighed, and tried to smile. At least they would both be on stage at the same time.

"What do we got?" Officer Henricksen of the local Lawrence police said, rubbing his hands together, "The usual?" It was the next day, early evening, and he was just started his shift when he heard something.

"Anything but," Officer Mills said, raising her eyebrows and plunking down a file. "Ever since that lonely man who owned the bee farm committed suicide, things have been crazy. Poor guy- didn't have any family. Anywho, we got reported missing persons in the area- three. One's nine, the other two are eighteen."

"Damn. Any leads at all?" "No. The aunt of the younger kid just said they found an empty house when they went to visit, and there was some blood on the carpet too. Our team went in, took some samples, and the kid's mother is assumed dead, cause there were over two litres of the same blood soaked up in that carpet." "No body?" "No body. Killer must've disposed of it." "Great. And the other one?"

"Well, the other one was reported missing by her mother Amelia when she didn't come home by dark like she was told to. At first, she thought it was just like any other time with her teenage daughter not listening, but she didn't see her all night. Apparently, she and her friend were biking in the woods, and her friend's mom and dad also reported the _friend_ missing."

Victor rubbed his forehead. "Sounds like an all-nighter. Get a search team out in those woods." "Already did. They're out there looking."

Victor nodded, and sat down.

"Hey- isn't that old freak show near those woods? Where that camp used to be?" he asked. "Um… yeah. Yeah, I think so. I've never been there… but I'm sure it's still around. Why? You thinkin' of going?" Jody grinned, but Victor narrowed his eyes. "Yeah… but not for entertainment's sake." "What're you thinkin', Vic?" "It's just a hunch. I'll take care of it."

-0-0-0-

"How many people usually come?" Cas asked nervously, and Benny shrugged. "Not many people yet… but more might come after seeing you two are in the chorus line." Cas swallowed, more than a little nervous now.

A lot of the others were in makeup, to make them look even more special and extravagant. Cas and Jimmy had never done anything like this before, so they obviously knew nothing of show business and what kind of preparation it took, but they did know it felt weird to have paling powder caked on.

"Okay- show's on in 5," Sam whispered, "Four…. Three…" he counted the last two silently, and pointed at Ellen on stage, where two spotlights went on to illuminate her.

A murmur went through the small crowd they did have, and she held out her arms.

"Welcome, ladies and gents… I'm the bearded woman. Tonight, prepare to be astounded, shocked, and real entertained! Let's get it goin'."

She stepped off to the side, and a suspended cage came down from the ceiling, where Gabriel was standing inside.

"This is the exotic Midget Man, who came all the way from the deep jungles of Guatemala." Gabriel did a little smirk, spun, and waved, the audience clapping appreciatively. "To accompany our short one, we'll bring out the Tall Man, who reaches astounding heights!"

Sam came out from behind the curtains, and opened Gabriel's cage, stooping to scoop him to rest on his arm. He then stood up to full height, stepping beside a jumbo measuring stick. He came to eight feet, and a stir went through the audience once more.

"Next, we have our Elastic-Girl, whose bones are made of rubber!" Tessa came out, doing back flips and swinging up onto a suspended hoop, bending backward through until her hands reached the floor and she was facing the audience. Everyone started talking, and Tessa slunk out of the hoop, falling into a bridge and stepping back up.

"Amazing, isn't she? Our next act may be frightening, so children might want to hide their eyes."

Benny came out then, baring his teeth and hissing. "The Lizard Man," Ellen announced, "He was born half man, half lizard. Teeth as sharp as daggers, that can cut through bone." Some parents hid their kids' eyes, and Benny gnashed his teeth one more time before exiting the stage.

"For our next act, we would ask you don't approach the stage, just as precautions."

The curtains opened, and Abaddon was strapped to a wheel, being pushed to the front of the stage by Sam. She grinned at everyone. Her hair had been pinned under a cap, and she was licking her lips.

"The She-Devil! She's a race of ancient demon… and can burn with hellfire!" Sam dropped a match down a hatch in the wheel, and flames curled around her arms, crossing her skin and consuming her body and face.

The audience gasped, and one woman even got up, running out of the tent. Even Cas and Jimmy took a few steps back, worried for her.

Soon, the fire was put out, and Abaddon was still strapped there, skin still as smooth as before and unaffected. Everyone clapped, and she was wheeled back.

"Our previously headlined act is not suitable for children's eyes. I highly recommend you don't let them watch," Ellen took a breath, and went on, announcing, "The He-She!" She extended an arm, and Dean came sauntering out, wearing a tight pink bodycon dress and strap heels, lips pink with lipstick as well as blushed cheeks. He dipped down, spreading his legs to show pink crotchless panties, and the audience roused, some turning away.

Dean winked, and sent a kiss out to the audience as he began a dance.

From the wings of the stage, Jimmy started to whisper. "He looks amazing." Cas couldn't take his eyes off the way Dean's muscular frame fit into the tight outfit, his arms large and defined, his ass curving and godlike. The dress certainly did nothing to hide the more prominent of his parts, and Cas had to admit, it was making him feel a little jumpy.

"I knew it," Jimmy grinned, and Cas broke his gaze. "What?" "You do like him." "Wha- no I don't!" "Your erection is my erection," Jimmy smirked, "If I didn't have one already." Cas sighed, turning back to Dean, who was swinging his hips and turning back to walk off.

"Our turn," Jimmy breathed, straightening their black suit, and Cas took in a breath as well, getting ready to walk on by pressing down on their crotch to try and deflate their situation.

"For our closing act… the astonishing Siamese Twins!" They walked out, and the audience gasped even louder than last time, more exiting this time in shock and fear. Those who stayed were positively enthralled, craning their necks to see more.

Jimmy held up a hand to block the glaring light coming down on them, and Cas cleared his throat going up to the microphone. "We were not made by nature," he repeated, trying to remember the scripted story they had rehearsed. "In fact," Jimmy went on, "after a bad accident involving chemical-" _Biomedic_ , Cas thought to his brother, and Jimmy quickly corrected to, "Biomedic, material affected the sanity of our creator, we were put together as a mad science experiment. We are fully, um, functional."

Everyone was quiet, and they started their musical number, Elsa on piano.

When they were finished, they got a standing ovation, and any remnants of Cas' nervousness were gone, a huge smile crossing his features. Jimmy put on a smile too.

Dean watched them out there, scratching at his dress and taking off his god-awful heels. They were both great, in more ways than one that Dean could appreciate. He idly wondered if having two heads gave them two of other things… but then, that wouldn't make sense, since they only have two legs and seem to have regular proportions otherwise.

Everyone began filing out after Ellen closed the show, and the curtains went down, everyone gathering.

"Good show, guys," Sam smiled, and Tessa nodded. "Yeah! You two were awesome," she said to the twins, and they thanked her, returning the compliment. "You were all brilliant," Elsa smiled, "As usual, of course." "Now the next time, you'll be even better, 'cause you've got practice," Dean said to the twins, slapping them on the back. Just the touch alone made them reel.

Dean kept his hand there for a few more seconds, watching how the light of the bright stage reflected in their crystal-like cornflower blue eyes. "Well," he mumbled, "I'm goin' to my tent… I've got some… things to do." He'd better leave before it gets too obvious just how attractive he found them right then, as there was nothing to hide it in the dress he was wearing. He hated wearing the stupid thing… but it was all part of the show.

He started wiping the lipstick off as he left, and the twins watched after him. Gabriel snorted. "Gettin' all googly-eyed, boys?" he asked, cracking up, and Sam frowned at him, turning to the two and wrapping them in a bone-crushing hug. "I think it's great. Maybe, if things do go somewhere, Dean'll learn a thing or two about not being so grumpy all the time." Abaddon grinned, slinking up to them as she peeled her cap back and let her hair flow free.

"You two have good taste… I've been trying to get in that boy's pants since the day I got here. Even though he's not one, he loves to play the prude, I guess… maybe you're the ones that can finally get him to let loose and _properly_ enjoy his range of talents."

Jimmy bit his lip, and Cas closed his eyes, imagining Dean spread out in his tent, fingering himself, in either hole, touching his hard cock now and then to tease the flesh and make himself moan…

Jimmy tugged on the jacket. "Let's go to our own tent," he suggested, "That fantasy is spectacular." Cas huffed a laugh, and nodded, walking out to get comfortably changed and cleaned up.

-0-0-0-

Over in the police office, Victor was suddenly nudged awake by his fellow cop.

"Vic! We've got reports coming in from the team. A body was found just north of a Chitaqua River in the woods. It's been identified as Krissy Chambers, the best friend of Amelia's daughter, Claire." Jody's partner, Donna, added, "They think she's been dead for a few days now."

Victor crossed his arms, settling his lips into a line. "Shit. Any word on the other two?" "No. They're looking further into it." "Tell them not to bother. I'm gonna do some questioning tomorrow- up there." Donna caught his drift, and huffed, raising her eyebrows. "Good luck. I'd never have the guts to go there- scares me silly." "Well, I'll just have to scare _them_ silly until someone talks. I know they're all hiding something up there, damn freaks."

Jody looked at Donna, then back at Victor, and shrugged. "Alright." "You two should go home. I've got tonight covered," he said slowly, rubbing his lip and thinking of his surprise visit the next day he was going to pay to Elsa and the Kansas Freak Show.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the night after.

The sky was black and the stars were out, as were Cas and Jimmy, sitting on a merry-go-round horse. They were just looking around, observing the silence and silently trying to decide whether or not they missed their old home life.

Just then, they heard a voice behind them.

"Nice night, huh?"

They turned, and Dean sauntered up, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It is," Cas nodded, and Jimmy blushed. Dean smiled. "You liking it here?" "It's definitely different," Cas answered, looking around. "But it's very nice," Jimmy added, and Dean nodded. "Yeah, well… I've been here since I was 12 years old. Like Ellen said, she sorta raised me."

Cas and Jimmy nodded. Dean looked over to them. "Do you miss home?"

"This is home now," Cas said, though Jimmy was hesitant to call it that as he thought back to the farm.

"Nice to know you've warmed up to the place," Dean grinned, and Jimmy whispered, "And to you."

Dean stopped, and gazed over at them with what looked like hope. Then his face fell.

"You guys wouldn't want someone like me. I'm… well, I'm just not all that great." "Are you kidding, look at you!" Jimmy retorted, "You're handsome, and nice!" Dean gave him a look, and Jimmy blushed. "Well, after we got to know you, sort of. And we've never met someone like you before."

Dean smirked. "I don't think you'd met someone before, period."

"Which one feels better?" Cas asked, out of the blue. Jimmy's eyes widened, and Dean cocked his head, not quite understanding at first. Then he choked on a laugh, realizing what Cas was asking. Cas tilted his head as well, because he genuinely wanted to know. "I mean, which of your sexes feel more pleasurable?"

Then Dean moved in a little closer, giving a 'what the hell' shrug, and looked down at their lips, before muttering, "My pussy. You know what I like to do with it, on nights like tonight?" Cas watched Dean with intense eyes as he went on.

"I like to lay back, maybe touch my cock a few times, but only for the hell of it… then I go much deeper, with three fingers inside myself, begging for cock… I want it so bad, I can barely contain my moaning when I come. Yeah… I love the feeling of getting wet over someone. It's happened more than once in the last few days, believe me."

Cas and Jimmy were both on edge, flushed and probably hard. "Um," Jimmy said, clearing his throat, "That sounds nice."

Cas frowned at his twin, questioning his wording. "Oh, it is," Dean smirked, "Real nice. I'm not saying it feels like shit when someone rides me… that's also great. But saving the pain of someone fucking me in the ass, my other part is fucking spectacular when I just wanna get _used_."

Jimmy bit back a moan, and Cas could tell what was to come. He tried to send his twin a thought to save the mess, but he knew it was too late for the both of them.

"Yeah, I guess you two have never, uh... done the do at all, huh? With man or woman?"

Cas just shook his head on both of their behalf.

"Well, sex has always felt... I don't know, good. There's the touching, and the feeling... _all_ of each other. My hands everywhere, tracing every inch of their body... the two of us moving together... pressing, pulling, grinding..."

 _Jimmy, get it back down!_ Cas thought angrily, though he was blushing. He was trying to fight against the feeling, but it was too strong.

 _But he just sounds so... hot_ , Jimmy thought.

"And then, well, then you hit that sweet spot, and everything just builds, and builds, and builds, until it all just..." He made an explosion noise to finish.

With that, Jimmy's eyes fluttered closed, and Cas cringed, feeling the orgasm burn through them. Jimmy made a little noise, and Cas sighed. They had just come in their pants from listening to Dean talk.

Then Dean leaned back, shrugging in his jacket. "Anyway, hope that answered your question."

Cas and Jimmy were open mouthed by now, and they shook back when Dean rose. He looked at them. "Have a good night. See you around tomorrow."

They watched him go, in awe of the compelling man.

 _You're doing the laundry_ , Cas thought bitterly to his brother.

-0-0-0-

The sun rose over the campgrounds.

It was very nice in the morning, especially with the river nearby, where Ellen sometimes liked to sit out and have a beer or two, watching the water run by.

Sam was exercising, which he liked to do in his downtime. Gabriel was hanging out nearby, which he always did as well. The two were very close, really- went everywhere together. Currently, Sam had gotten back from a run, (not too far away from the camp, just in case), and Gabriel was heckling him for being so athletic.

Cas was trying to read a book he had found in the tent as Jimmy was dragging them all over the place, mapping the place all out.

Dean was chopping wood behind Ellen's trailer for the fire pit, where they cooked most of their food, and Benny was out hunting. Him and Dean frequently went out into the nearby woods, hunting for some of the group's food together.

Abaddon was still sleeping, as Cas and Jimmy had learned quickly that she did not like to be woken from her beauty sleep for trivial things until at least 11 in the morning.

Just a regular day at the Kansas Freak Show.

"Samsquatch, I can't see why you torture yourself," Gabriel sighed, sitting beside him as the bigger of the two did push ups against a log, "Why not just sit back… relax? Like me." "Regular exercise is healthy," Sam said, puffing as he pushed back up.

"Whatever. At least you look good sweaty." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. Sam laughed, shoving him playfully and accidentally knocking him over.

"Jimmy, can't we just sit down?" Cas asked, frowning. "No! I'm not done looking around! If we're living here, I want to at least know where everything is, and where everyone lives." "No, you just want to watch Dean chop wood without a shirt on."

Jimmy blushed, and since he couldn't deny it because Cas could call his bluff, he just kept them walking as Cas turned a page in his book. "You're so lucky we have the same taste in men," Cas grumbled.

"So… you're warming up to the twins?" Ellen asked, and Dean turned, wiping his brow. "I guess… s'much as the rest of us."

"Oh, don't give me that," Ellen scoffed, "You look at those boys all the time!" "Don't fucking go there, Ellen," Dean scowled, "I'm not going to sit and confess my feelings." "Well, that confirms you do have feelings." Dean sighed. "No chick flick moments." Ellen laughed.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what your life would be like if you chose to pursue the female side of you." "Why?" "I don't know… it would have been like having a daughter." "Do you wish I went with being a woman instead?" "No. I'm glad you are who you are, Dean."

She looked out at the river, and Dean squinted under the sun, going back to chopping more wood.

Jimmy sighed in dreamland.

"Just look at the way he swings that axe," he murmured, and Cas tried hard to concentrate on his book, he really did.

"Stop being such a creep," Cas grumbled, and focused on the words.

 _The black cat paused as it noticed the intruder, gaze focused and body ready to pounce._

He tried to get past this one sentence, but his eyes were being pulled up, unable to resist joining Jimmy in ogling Dean's lack of a top half of clothing. His cheeks went red as he watched, each muscle moving in his obscenely large arms as he brought the axe down. His expression was hard, determined, and it made their stomach churn.

"Funny how someone like that can be so manly, and have… well, you know," Jimmy said. "It doesn't make him any less attractive," Cas mumbled. "Certainly not!" "I suppose I agree, Jimmy… he is incredibly hard to look away from, especially in this state."

"I hope God doesn't hear how dirty my thoughts are." Cas had to refrain from rolling his eyes. "Well, if he was going to strike you down, it would have been last night after Dean's little speech. But I'm sure he'd... _forgive_ you, don't worry."

Just then, Dean looked up, and his green eyes met their blue ones. They both looked up and away, pretending to be staring at the sky and the river. Cas looked back, and saw Dean smirk a little.

Just then, they heard wheels over gravel road, and turned to see a cop car driving down the path in the distance.

"What's a cop doing 'round here?" Ellen asked, and everyone sort of gathered as the car stopped. A man got out, and he came over to them, flashing a badge.

"You think that piece of metal means something to us?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

The guy just looked him up and down, scoffing. "I know everyone says to beware of you lot… and I know you like to think you're real scary… but just so you know, you don't frighten me, tough guy. Not in the least."

"Oh yeah? Would I frighten you a little more if I were holding this?" Dean asked, picking up the wood chopping axe and clenching his jaw.

"Just calm down," Sam said quietly, taking the axe and tossing it (unintentionally far) away.

"Yeah, listen to the gentle giant," the cop said, smirking, "Calm the fuck down."

Dean's nostrils flared, but he backed down- for now. Cas and Jimmy wandered over, wondering what this was all about.

The cop took one look at them, and his eyes widened. "Holy shit... that's fucked up."

Cas frowned in irritation, but he could also feel Jimmy's pang of hurt from the comment.

Vic sighed. "Alright. Now I've got some questions for you."

Just then, Benny came back from hunting.

"Hey everybody, we're having a good dinner tonight," he grinned, and then he laid eyes on the cop, smile not wavering.

"Well, good morning. What's your name?" "Officer Victor Henricksen. You'd, uh... do better not opening that freak mouth of yours."

Benny's eyes narrowed, his smile disappearing. "Oh. So you're one of _those_ officers." He shrugged, and began to walk to the main tent again to unload his hunting things.

"Uh, just a minute," Victor said, beckoning him back. Benny huffed. "You called, sir?" he asked, somewhat mockingly, "Whatever can I do for you?" Victor clenched his jaw. "Don't get smart with me. We run things in this town, not you. Now I want to know everything about what you've done with Claire Novak and Ben Braeden."

Benny looked him dead in the eye. "Your tone sounds awful accusatory."

Victor stared him back down, until Ellen cut in. "Who're these people you're talkin' about?" "Don't pretend like you don't know," Victor sneered, and Dean got so close to his face, Victor couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the proximity.

"Now you listen up. We haven't done anything, so you either tell us what the hell these names are supposed to mean to us, or we'll slice you faster than-" "No we won't," Sam tried to assure, but Dean just let out a little growl, stepping away.

Victor swallowed, and loosened his collar with a frown.

"Ben and Claire have been missing for days in this area. We want them back, or we shut the place down."

"Now hold on!" Ellen said, "We haven't seen nothin' 'round here out of the ordinary but people who come to the show. We don't know what you're talkin' about."

Victor pressed his lips together, and suddenly grabbed Gabriel from where he was standing beside Sam, causing everyone to gasp and rush forward.

"Ah ah ah," Victor said, holding up a hand, "Come any closer, I'll snap his neck. And you know nobody'll give a rat's ass if one of you bites it."

Cas and Jimmy felt sick to their stomach.

Dean once again let out an angry huff, clenching his fist. They didn't deserve to be treated like this- especially by the police.

"Put me down, you bag of dicks," Gabriel spat, thrashing around. Sam stepped forward to grab him back, and he would've succeeded, if not for the gun that Victor pulled on him.

"I'm taking him. And I'm keeping him until one of you has the guts to come and tell us the truth. No sudden moves..."

With that, he got in his car, and Gabriel climbed the backseat, pounding on the back window.

Sam tried to chase after him, but Dean and Benny held him back.

"Sam..." Dean breathed, "They wouldn't dare hurt him... it's... it's alright, man..."

But they all knew the sad truth. Victor had been right about one thing- nobody really cared about their lives, or thought of them as valuable. Anything could happen to their friend if they didn't come up with something soon.


End file.
